Information is growing at an accelerating rate. Computer-based information systems are continually innovating in order to manage, organize and present these growing volumes of information. A decision support system (DSS) is an example of a type of information system that supports business or organizational decision-making activities. Information systems such as a DSS manage information assets, such as legacy and relational data sources, data cubes, data warehouses, data marts, and so forth. Despite improvements in managing information assets, however, presentation techniques for information are still based on conventional graphical user interface (GUI) charting techniques. Conventional GUI charting techniques are insufficient to present, navigate and interact with ever-increasing data sets managed by modern information systems. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.